


“Y'all think I’m some kind of idiot"

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gender Neutral, I feel like there's more to this story but I didn't know where to take it, Small Drabble, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: After a drunken argument with Pearson, you try & comfort an angry Bill.





	“Y'all think I’m some kind of idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> This is set around chapter 3 in Shady Belle - but don’t worry there’s no spoilers, | As any fiction idea I have for Bill this starts off angsty, but hopefully ends with a touch of fluff. (let's be honest: He's outwardly an angry man, but we all know he's a big softie inside) | And once again thank you to the anon who requested this on Tumblr.

"You know the problem with you, Pearson .” Bill slurred slightly as he rose from his seat, pointing straight at the cook “Is that you’re a goddamn drunk”

“Is that right?” Pearson laughed rising from his own seat, stumbling a touch before standing face to face with Bill

“Sure is”

“Well the problem with you, Williamson, “ he prodded the other man’s chest “is that you’re all talk”. Using his other hand, Pearson pushed away Bill’s shoulder.

Without missing a beat Bill threw his right arm back and punched Pearson square on the jaw, sending him flying to the ground. Standing over his downed opponent to claim his victory, Bill growled “All talk huh?” Turning around, only to find Arthur lingering, enjoying himself watching the scene unfold before his eyes Bill questioned angrily “And what are you lookin’ at?” 

“Not much” Arthur replied in his typical sardonic wit. Annoyed, that he had no response to this comment, Bill simply brushed him off and stomped towards the back of the house.

You had been stood in the comfortable shade of the oak tree at the back of the grounds while all this commotion had been happening. Unable to make out what had happened, let alone what had been said you called over to Bill as you saw him marching over in your direction.

“What was all that about” you asked lighting a cigarette

“Huh? Oh nothin’ ” Bill mumbled as he sat on ground, his back against the tree you were leaning against.

You looked down at the man at your feet and gave him a knowing look.

“Come on now Williamson, I can tell when somebody’s upset you. What is it this time?” you enquired passing him your cigarette.

He gladly took the butt from your hand and took a drag before handing it back to you. Sitting in silence for a few moments he sighed before finally opening up to you

“Y'all think I’m some kind of idiot to be made fun of”

You slid down the trunk of the tree and sat next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You know that ain’t true” you replied blowing the smoke from your lips.

Bill looked at you with confusion etched across his face.

“It is” he protested “Strauss laughed at me when I got Austria & Australia mixed up, I overheard John & Charles saying bad things about me, and Arthur & Javier are always talkin’ in such a way that it jumbles my brain up”

“Well firstly Austria & Australia do sound alike, so I can understand your confusion there” you offered him the cigarette again “and perhaps you missed part of the conversation that Charles & John were having and it wasn’t as bad it is sounded.” You turned to face Bill, trying to look in his eyes, but he kept avoiding your gaze. Instead he simply placed the cigarette to his lips & inhaled before grumbling “I know what I heard!”

“As for Arthur & Javier,” you shrugged your shoulders “It ain’t worth getting upset over them; everybody knows Javier likes to use words as weapons to show off ‘round here, while I think Arthur just wants to make others feel as bad as he does deep down” 

“I ain’t upset” he huffed as you reached for his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked down and quickly pulled it away. “See, now you’re making fun of me, playin’ with my emotions – that ain’t right” He tried to stand up but you took advantage of his drunken idleness and straddled yourself across his lap.

“I ain’t playin’ Bill” you leaned towards him placing a hand under his chin to ensure this time he couldn’t look away. Moving your lips a fraction away from his own, you breathlessly whispered “I’m trying to show you that somebody in this camp does care about you” before kissing him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is taken from an actual camp conversation, which can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYvlzmfCI30
> 
> Also the part where Bill & reader share a smoke may or may not have been subconsciously inspired "Lucky Cigarette" by CupOfEarleGrey (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495006)


End file.
